And So
by Ramenism
Summary: In the midst of a battle, Sakura and Karin meet. Sequel up.


And So

Sakura thought it peculiar that Sasuke would let a 'weak' and 'pathetic' girl be with him.

And as his female partner began to prepare for battle, Sakura stood there; her elbow on her left hand and her right hand on her chin.

Thinking.

Sakura listened as the female got in her battle stance, ready to fight, yelling out taunts about how she stole her precious Sasuke-kun.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

It had been a while since she had heard his name addressed like that.

Ino didn't say much of him anymore.

Nobody said much of him anymore.

Except for Naruto. And what Naruto called him were far from girly 'Sasuke-kun's.

..x..X..x..

Karin looked at the girl like she was crazy.

Sasuke-kun manages to finally find Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki, and around them chaos ensued.

Akatsuki versus Hebi versus this girl who was once Sasuke's teammate's team.

"What's…what's wrong with you?" Karin half screamed.

Karin patience was never very…plentiful. Especially that stupid Suigetsu.

..x..X..x..

Sakura hadn't moved.

…what was wrong with her?

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me!" Sakura said, her voice deadpan.

She wanted to say:

Well, gee, I grew up thinking I was weak, and I actually was, I was flat-chested, still am, I've gone partially insane because my teammate, who is my dear friend, went completely insane because his only friend left him for some weirdo with a long tongue.

And she said just that.

"I like your hairstyle."

Wait.

That didn't sound like a rant.

...x..X..x..

That didn't even come close to a rant worthy paragraph.

Karin let her guard down. This was not what she expected. She had expected some hurt girl who liked Sasuke-kun.

That's what Sasuke-kun had described her as.

"…you like my hair?"

The girl nodded.

"….I like your's too. I bet it looks prettier without the headband."

The girl smiled slightly.

...x..X..x..

Sakura was taken aback by the reply.

….but something about her threw Sakura off.

This girl reminded her of somebody, and this somebody didn't want to admit it.

"My name is Sakura."

The girl put her kunai away and said, "My name is Karin."

"…you remind me of someone."

...x..X..x..

Sakura.

That's a pretty name. It matched the girl's hair.

"Who?"

The girl closed her eyes, "Me."

Karin adjusted her glasses.

Sasuke-kun was wrong.

This girl was not weak, pathetic, or stupid.

Karin even had a hard time believing that she could have ever been.

Sakura tensed slightly as the girl walked to her.

Once Karin got close to her, she held out her hand.

"As I said, my name is Karin. I worked for Orochimaru."

Sakura took her hand and shook it.

"And as I said, my name is Sakura, I'm Sasuke's old teammate, and I am still his friend."

Sakura was taken by surprised as Karin held her hand tighter and dragged Sakura towards her.

"Ne, don't tell Sasuke-kun", Karin whispered into her ear, "but I kind of prefer Juugo."

Sakura whispered back, "And Juugo being…"

"To your right. The one that's going all berserk on the one with the orange mask."

Sakura looked to her right and saw a rather tall boy, who was roaring like a maniac, trying to catch the smaller one with the mask.

"Damn."

Karin laughed. "I know, isn't he hot?"

Sakura wasn't referring to that, but she laughed anyway.

Suddenly, they heard Sasuke's deep voice rumble.

Karin let go of Sakura and said, "Eh, he always has the worst timing."

As she turned around she said, "I'll make sure to tell Sasuke-kun he was wrong about you!"

"Bye Sakura!" Karin ran to where Sasuke, Juugo and his other member were.

"Bye Karin!" Sakura said weakly.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you must've beat that girl good! You barely have a scratch!!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Sakura said nothing.

Kakashi looked at her.

As they ran back to Konoha, their mission failed, Sakura had time to think.

And she decided that next time she saw Karin she would tell her something.

"Karin…after a time you'll come to see that Uchiha Sasuke is wrong about everything"

"Hn? What was that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked loudly.

"…nothing Naruto. All I said was that I'm glad we chose today to go on this mission."

The End.

I don't own Naruto.

I want Sakura to meet Karin.


End file.
